Repentance
by SheWhomLaughsLast
Summary: After S2 finale. Patrick Doyle has recovered from being shot and Jane to meets with him to discuss Maura. But the meeting takes a nose dive when a rival of Patrick's storms in, pistol in hand and a mourning Jane does something stupid to change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**Jane**_

"Hello, sir." I said to Patrick, Maura's biological father, after he called me, asking me to meet him in a very high class restaurant. It was one of the newest restaurants in Boston, built in a sky scraper looking over the entire city. The wall on the far left hand side was completely glass, allowing for natural sunlight to filter in through the UV protected windows and light the entire open space. Everything else, other than the al white furniture, was an onyx black colour.

It had been three months since I shot him and he fell of the balcony in that burned building. Maura had shunned me from her life ever since. She allowed my mother to stay in the guest house still, but told her to tell me to keep away from her.

Patrick had called me out of the blue. I thought it was going to be a trap, originally, but I saw him sitting at a table alone, reading the paper and I decided to take a chance. I didn't tell Korsak or Frost about it, nor did I tell any of my family members. They didn't need to know and I couldn't risk my mother saying something to Maura. She didn't want me to even help her father after I shot him out of reflex when he turned his gun on Frost. I didn't know what she'd do if she found out I was going to meet him.

Patrick had been rushed to the hospital under the fake name Dyson Brown in order to keep his identity a secret and keep the feds off his trail. Speaking of feds, I kicked Gabriel to the curb after the incident. Maybe it wasn't fair, but I couldn't look at him afterwards without being reminded that I shot the man who saved my best friend's life.

"Detective Rizzoli." He said, acknowledging me and gesturing to the chair across from him. I sat down carefully, suddenly nervous like a boy meeting his girlfriend's father for the first time. "How are you?"

"Honestly, Sir, not so well. How are you?"

"Been better myself." He said, hand gently touching his side. I winced internally. "I hear that you pulled some strings to keep the law enforcement away from me while I was…recovering, directing the media and the police's attention to the crooked firefighter instead." I nodded, folding my hands in my lap.

"Yes sir." I didn't exactly like the man sitting across from me, but in a way, I respected him. He did what was necessary to protect his family. Our methods were different, sure, but it was the same thing I did. Maura was my family too. Losing her was like taking another bullet straight through my heart. The way she looked at me when I rushed to help was like she was looking at a monster. At some cold blooded murderer. It killed me little by little each day she avoided me.

"I appreciated it, they would have sent me away for life if you hadn't." I nodded, flagging off the waitress when she asked if I wanted anything.

After a long moment, I couldn't help but ask him a question. "Sir?" He looked at me "if it's okay that I ask, how has Maura been? I mean, I know her mother is still recovering in the hospital and all, and with you just being released yourself—"

"When was the last time you talked to Maura." He asked, sipping his coffee. I kept my eyes on his, trying to be respectful as best I could.

"Ninety-seven days and counting." I answered, a little embarrassed that I'd been keeping track. It was hard not to. Patrick nodded, a sombre look on his face.

"Honestly, Detective—"

"Jane, please." I interrupted. He smiled just the tiniest bit.

"Jane, Maura is struggling. I've only seen her a few times since I got out of the hospital, but she's devastated at losing so much in such a short amount of time." I nodded.

"And it's my fault."

"No, it's not. You saw me turning the gun on one of your own, and you reacted to save his life. That is an honourable thing, Jane, even if it did almost kill me." He chuckled and I couldn't keep the slight smile off my face. At least he didn't hate me.

He opened his mouth to say something when the sound of squeaky Italian shoes echoed from elevator entrance of the huge restaurant. Patrick tensed, making me turn around just in time to see the raising of a pistol pointed at the Irish mob boss. He reached for a gun hidden in his side waist band and the whole world seemed to slow down.

Two scenarios played through my mind.

If Patrick fired the gun and killed the man who obviously wanted him dead, an alarm would be pulled and his cover blown. Every law enforcement officer in the state would be racing each other to arrest him. Maura would lose her father whom she was becoming fond of. And she would blame me because she would just hear that I was first on scene, not that her father invited me there.

Second option was far less complicated. The crazy guy pulling a gun in the middle of a crowded room shoots Patrick, injures him or worse, and Maura throws the blame bag at me again. It was a lose-lose situation. Either way, her father was going to be hurt again.

Unless…

Unless I threw another variable into the calculation.

Then it hit me and I did the stupidest thing I'd ever done in my entire life.

I stood up at the last second, facing the guy storming in.

Last thing I heard before I hit the floor was the gunshot.

**Reviews are like quarters for a gumball machine. You give one and you get something awesome back.**


	2. The Ground Below

**CHAPTER TWO**

_**Maura**_

I stared up at the ceiling of my bedroom without seeing it. It was three in the afternoon, I'd decided to take a nap with it being my day off.

So much had happened in the past three months that I'd been refusing to deal with so it just kept piling up more and more. I'd never had many friends, or any friends really, growing up. Finding a friend in Jane was something both unexpected, yet totally accepted and something I'd been gracious for.

I didn't know throwing a bond like that out the window could hurt so much, even if she did almost kill Patrick Doyle AKA my biological father. He'd been yet another unexpected arrival in my life. I hated him at first. I hated who he was, what he did, and forcing my biological mother to put me up for adoption. But, after he'd saved my life, and threatened it, so many times, I started to feel fondness for him. It was clear that he did, in fact, care for me.

When Jane shot him…god, I didn't even know what I was thinking. What _she _was thinking. I couldn't look at her the same way again. My instincts took hold and I exiled her from my life, just like that. I avoided any contact with her that I could. Which was hard, to be perfectly honest. But I couldn't see her without seeing the heartbroken face she'd had when I told her not to touch my biological father.

I didn't kick Angela out afterwards. It wasn't fair to punish her like that when it wasn't her fault. Her and I were still friendly, but we never brought Jane up in conversation. I did, however, avoid her younger brothers as much as possible. I couldn't face them, especially Frankie.

I sat up and kicked the blankets off my legs when my phone rang. I rubbed my eyes before heaving myself out of bed. I lifted the phone to my ear.

"Isles." I said, sleep still thick in my throat.

"Isles," Frost's voice said through the speaker "have you seen Jane in the past two hours?"

"Frost, I haven't seen much of Jane in the past three _months _let alone today." I heard him curse under his breath. A sudden feeling of dread swelled in my chest. All those times that Jane was terrorized by Hoyt came back to me. It was strange that, even though he'd been dead for a while now, I was still terrified he would come back for Jane, and that this time he'd actually kill her. I was fairly certain that Jane also shared the same fear. "What is it? Did something happen?"

"She went out about two hours ago to meet someone for lunch, told us she'd be back in an hour at the latest. We can't reach her cell and we don't have the slightest idea where she went or with whom."

"You think she's been kidnapped?"

"We don't know. It's not like her just to drop off the radar." I heard the blare of the emergency siren in the background.

"Frost? Frost!"

"Just turn on your TV, the news channel." I moved to the front room, walking past both Tommy and Angela, switching on the news and sitting down on the couch. It was an aerial view of one of the skyscrapers down town. I turned up the volume.

"_The alarm at the new skyscraper restaurant, 'the Top Side View', was sounded earlier today after gun shots were reported being heard on the thirtieth floor from the twenty ninth floor." _

I had heard of that restaurant before, but I never had the chance to go. Evidently, it had been equip with heavy metal shutters which closed off the massive window in case of storms. The view from the helicopter showed that the shutters were closed completely, a warning light flashing on the outside of the building, signalling distress.

"_This just in. Contact with a person trapped within the building informed us that a woman had been shot when two men stormed into the restaurant and opened fire at a man. They report that the woman stepped in the way of the bullet's path, shielding the man from harm. They said the thugs are now holding the restaurant hostage as the police are surrounding the building. But it seems that shortly after the shooting, the power to the building had been cut, keeping the people inside and emergency units out. It's apparent that this was a thought out plot-"_

"You think Jane is the woman who's shot?" I asked and Frost sighed, the sound of the siren of a police car screaming in the background. He and Korsak must've already been on their way to the scene.

"We've got no way to be sure, but it definitely sounds like something Jane would do." That was true. Jane was always brave, most times in the worst situations. She was always putting others before herself, always saying exactly what she thought when the situation didn't please her. She was always honest, it was part of the reason we became friends.

"I'll meet you there."

"It's a hostage situation, Maura." Frost said, stopping me in my tracks. "These guys are young, inexperienced, but have this well thought out. Anything could happen."

"You're worried that one of the guys in the restaurant will panic if he finds out she's a cop."

"I'm worried she'll get herself hurt if she isn't already."

"She won't get hurt, Frost. Jane's not always the smartest knife in the drawer, but I trust her to make good choices."

**+/+\+**

Frost's phone rang in the middle of the chaos. There was SWAT members, local law enforcement and even federal officers at the base of the skyscraper, trying to get back in contact with the people trapped inside the building. There'd been no luck so far and everyone was starting to get antsy, the suspense driving them insane.

"Frost." He put it on speaker.

"Hey, guys." Jane said, a slight chuckle in her voice. "I can hear the commotion down below from way up here. Nice to know you care enough to call in the Calvary."

"So you're in the building?" I asked and she stopped talking for a second.

"Yeah, came up here for lunch, wasn't exactly expecting the show that came with it."

"Are you alright?" Korsak asked in his fatherly way. I could practically see Jane roll her eyes.

"All things considered, I'm peachy."

"So, this is what I'm guessing gets to be the negotiation line." Frost stated, Jane chuckled.

"Yeah, guess so. You're phone bill's going to be a bitch, man." Frost smirked and shook his head.

"The news said there was a woman shot, is she still alive?" Korsak asked. Jane didn't miss a beat.

"Yeah, she's still alive. I don't think it's too detrimental."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm no doctor, Maura. Besides, the nice boy with the Uzi wants to talk to the negotiator. Talk to you later." As Frost took his phone off speaker and headed for the booth where the contact equipment was, I stared up at the building. Jane sounded like her regular snarky self, but something was off. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I just wished I could've been up there too, so I could get the full story.

Maybe even help the woman.

**Reviews are like band-aids for the very stressed soul who should really be studying for her finals…just saying.**


	3. The Space Between

**CHAPTER THREE**

_**Jane**_

My hands trembled as I handed the phone to the kid with the gun. Paddy's jacket was pressed against the hole in my chest. My own hands were covered in blood, making everything I touched tacky and uncomfortable. I was leaning against the furthest wall in the place, facing the window.

I'd been shot before, I'd shot _myself _before. But it was nothing like I'd been going through right at that moment. The bullet hit me in the chest, exiting out my back. By that time, my body had slowed the bullet down enough that Paddy had a chance to get out of the way. The only thing was that now I was having trouble breathing. I wasn't losing too much blood at a fast rate, but it was still oozing pretty good.

"You're a surprisingly good liar, Rizzoli." Doyle said, adjusting his jacket on my bullet hole. "But what I don't understand is _why _you lied." I chuckled weakly, pushing myself up higher, closer to the wall.

"If Korsak, Frost or Maura found out _I _was the one who was shot, they'd freak out and break into attack mode. If they think I'm okay, that I have some control over the situation, they're more likely to handle this rationally." I quickly wiped away the tear I felt rolling down my cheek. What if I died and Maura was still mad at me? What if she never forgave me even though her father had? The pain of that thought, of knowing one of the most important people in my life hated me and would feel that way after I was gone was worse than the bullet in my chest. "Besides, it's easier this way."

"Are you crying?" I shook my head and sniffled.

"No. I'm just allergic to being shot is all." He shook his head at me the same way Maura did.

"You're a complicated human being, Jane."

"Tell me about it." He smirked slightly and I closed my eyes, swallowing hard against the dizziness that was starting to make my head spin.

"You truly care for my daughter, don't you?" Doyle asked and I took a second before nodding.

"Yes I do." I smiled gently. "Just last week I bought her this BB gun and helped her set up a shooting rang in her backyard."

"Yeah?"

"She wanted to learn to shoot a gun, I figured it'd be safer to train her with a non lethal gun first."

"How'd that go down?"

"She ended up shooting my brother Frankie in the foot. He had to put ice on it for a month. Weirdest part was, he was standing right beside her." At that point, Doyle cracked up, planting one hand firmly over his mouth to keep himself from laughing. I laughed once and then winced when my insides screamed.

"She's something special, that Maura."

"_Special _is the keyword." He chuckled again. "No, but she's really the most genuine person I've ever met."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I remember when I got to the hospital when Charles Hoyt got me the first time…"

_I was laying in the hospital bed, curled up on my side, my hands wrapped in gauze, IV tubes dripping fluids into my veins, multiple blankets packed around me to keep me from going too far into shock. I was scared out of my mind. I kicked Korsak out of there. I didn't want my partner to see me so totally destroyed, so broken. I just wanted to be alone. _

_I could still feel Hoyt's hands on me the same way I still felt the scalpels stuck through my palms. It was like his hands had burned me like acid. I felt them everywhere, on my wrists, on my chest, his finger tips running across my throat. I felt dirty. Filthy. His touch had done that to me. His touch made me feel like a victim. Like prey._

_I felt the blankets behind me lift up and a body gently get under. The tapping of heels hitting the floor told me exactly who it was. I felt Maura's arms wrap around my waist, holding me tight to her, her perfume washing over me, calming down but making me bawl like a baby at the same time. _

_She didn't say anything to try and make me stop crying. She just held me. No judging, no hesitation._

"She was there for me, she stayed by my side, visited every chance she could." He smirked and nodded.

"Sounds like my daughter."

I looked at the thugs talking in the corner. "Who are these idiots anyway?"

"Young members of a different mob. They're probably here without their boss's permission, trying to shoot through the ranks. Literally." I nodded.

"How should we handle this?" He sat down next to me.

"Well, it would be easier to—"

"Wait, wait wait, hold up!" the larger thug snarled, the phone pressed to his ear. "What do you mean you want to talk to _Detective _Rizzoli?" My heart stopped in my chest. "You mean Boston's _hero _Rizzoli?" I swallowed hard.

Oh no.

Oh no, no, no.

"Shit! Dude! You shot a cop!" they turned to look at me, lifting a paper with my picture on it, comparing it to me. A loud curse burst from his lips and he tossed the paper at me, just narrowly avoiding my chest. The phone hit me next. I picked it up.

"hello?"

"Rizzoli, it's Frost, Crow just blew it."

"I noticed." I eyed the two kids warily as they began pacing the floor, the panic starting to set in. My chest contracted painfully as I tried to take a deep breath to calm myself down. The phone dropped from my hands, my body curling in on itself. I took a second before picking it back up. "Sorry about that." I panted. "Just stubbed my toe."

"How are the punks reacting?" Frost asked and I sighed.

"Not good. What do they want?"

"They want everyone to leave, us, feds and meds."

"Like that's going to happen."

"Exactly."

"I heard them say 'you shot a cop', is there another officer up there?" I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Put Maura on the phone." I said, clearing my throat and adjusting myself, Doyle replacing his jacket with a towel a waitress gave him. Things were about to get really intense. I knew it, and I was sure as hell that everyone else in the room could sense it. If things took a turn for the worst, I just wanted to clear the air between her and I, so at least I could go without her hating me completely.

_**Maura**_

I put the phone to my ear, mixed feelings starting to swirl in my head and my chest. On one hand, I was still undeniably furious with Jane still, but the part of me that cared about her was terrified. Never the less, I answered.

"Jane?"

"Hey. We need to talk." I rolled my eyes.

"Jane, you want to talk about our personal issues _now?"_

"Uh, yeah. Looks that way."

"Now's not the time."

"When _is _the time, Maura? When you stop avoiding me and finally let me apologise?"

"There's nothing to apologise for." The phone seemed to be taken out of her hands and shuffled until it was set against someone else's ear.

"Maura." Patrick Doyle's voice echoed through the receiver. I froze and blinked. "Maura, you need to listen up."

"Patrick," I hissed, trying to keep my voice down. Frost and Korsak looked at me like I'd just stripped down in front of them. "What are you doing up there?"

"I asked your friend Jane to meet me for lunch." That would explain why Jane didn't tell anyone where she was going. A detective making a lunch date with an Irish mob boss wouldn't sound good to anyone. "She's a good person, Maura."

"She shot you!"

"Because I nearly shot one of her team members." I casted a quick glance at Frost, who was trying to act like he didn't know I was talking to my biological father. "Had the roles been reverse, I would've shot me too. It was a logical move, Maura."

"I asked her not too—"

"Where has this sudden personality change come from? You throw away one of the strongest relationships I've ever seen because she was doing her job?"

"It's not that simple."

"Really?" the phone shifted back to Jane.

"That sounded…intense." I pinched the bridge of my nose as the mixed feelings I had just got more stirred up.

"What do you want, Jane?"

"Just to say that, even if you hate me, you'll always be my best friend. LLBFF's all the way right?" I could've smiled if I didn't notice the pain in her voice, or the trembling of fear. Something was definitely wrong. Something Jane didn't want me to know.

"Jane, what are you doing?"

"Sitting on the ground."

"What're you planning on doing?"

"What I always do, Maura. Save the day."

"Jane—"

"Bye Maura."

"Jane!" the phone beeped as she hung up on me. I tossed the phone on the table, my head suddenly pounding. A curse slipped between my lips and I started pacing. In that moment, I hated Jane. I hated her so much because she scared me so much. She was going to do something incredibly stupid. Something incredibly brave. Something incredibly Jane.

"What happened?" Korsak asked, alarmed by my outburst. I looked at him for a second and sighed.

"Jane happened."

**I finished my Spanish speaking final and **_**didn't **_**fail, so I figured I owed myself a little creative writing.**

**Reviews are like virgin sacrifices at my Fan fiction temple, just a little messy but totally worth it for the good tidings they bring. Which are chapters. Lots and lots of chapters.**


End file.
